


Take The Throne

by thebadgerclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Empress Rey, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Palpatine, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tags May Change, Weddings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: Everything has changed.  Rey is a Palpatine.  Kylo offers his hand again.  She takes it.I rewatched TROS and my heart hurt, so I'm writing this
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

“You are Palpatine.” Rey felt her world crash around her. Her first thought was “impossible” but she knew it was true. She’d hit that transport with ~lightning~, who else in the entire Galaxy was known to do that? Rey glanced up at Ren. “I’m afraid,” she confessed. “I don’t know how to control this power.” 

Kylo looked at her sympathetically. “You don’t have to do this alone. I’ll help you.” He extended his hand. As he did so, the Falcon appeared behind Rey. Finn screamed, “Rey, come on!” For a moment, she looked between the two men. All of her life she thought she came from nothing. Now, she knew she had a family. An entire ~empire~ at her feet, at her command. She took one last glance at Finn before turning away. She strode toward Kylo and placed her hand in his. 

Finn screamed, but Rey hardly heard him. The Falcon departed soon after. “Rey,” Kylo began. “I want you to know you can trust me. I know that might be difficult, given what I’ve done, but you are safe here. Nobody can ever hurt you again.” As he led her out of the docking bay, her shoulders relaxed. The realization of what she’d done began to set in, but it didn’t frighten her. Rather, it made her feel at peace. ~Very good,~ a voice spoke. ~You have accepted your birthright. Soon you will come to Exegol to claim your throne.~

“Rey, I’ve discovered why we’re able to transport physical objects between us in our bond.” Kylo told her as they walked the corridors. “We share what’s called a dyad. It hasn’t been seen for centuries.” Rey stopped walking, confusion plain on her face. “Essentially, we share a soul, two that are one.” After a few moments, Rey spoke. “I think we’ve always been connected. I remember as a child feeling very sad, misunderstood, alone,” she trailed off. “And I remember, one day, feeling the most agonizing loneliness that I’d ever felt,” Kylo said, almost to himself. 

Kylo and Rey continued to walk down the hallways, troopers flattening themselves against the walls as they passed. After a while, they arrived at a door. “Here are your quarters. Mine are just the next door over, if you need anything.” Kylo opened the door for her. “Please let me know if there’s anything I can do. Goodnight Rey.” Kylo turned and walked to his own rooms. 

Rey entered and closed the door behind her. The room was simply furnished, a double bed, dresser, small kitchen, and the refresher. She decided to bathe before sleeping. The ‘fresher was small, but it got the job done. After towelling her hair off, she saw a set of pajamas sitting on her bed. ~Strange~ she thought, before putting them on and crawling into bed. The weight of the day sunk in, and Rey drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When she awoke the next morning, Rey found a stack of clothes on the foot of her bed, along with a note: ~Rey, I received communications from your grandfather this morning. He wishes for me to bring you to Exegol today. Come see me when you’re dressed. -Kylo~ Putting the paper aside, she looks through the clothes. Taking fitted black pants and a shirt, she walks to the ‘fresher to dress. 

The door to Kylo’s quarters opens as she approaches. Rey notes that his rooms are decorated in a similar manner to hers, with a few personal touches. Namely, Vader’s helmet sitting on a pedestal in the corner. After a moment or so, Kylo emerges from the refresher. “Rey,” he greets her. “I know this all seems sudden, but once we return from Exegol, once you are officially the rightful Empress, we can wait as long as you need before starting anything back here.” As she walks further into his room, Kylo sees she’s abandoned her 3-bun hairstyle in favor of a braid. “I’m ready,” Rey tells him. “Alright then, come with me.”

Back in the docking bay, Kylo’s TIE Silencer is already prepared for their journey. As he settles into the cockpit, Rey realizes there’s only room for one person. Before she can voice a concern, Kylo speaks. “So, this might be a bit, well, cramped.” Rey swore she saw him smile a bit. “It’s alright, we share a soul, don’t we?” Rey jokes as she moves to sit in front of Kylo. His arms move to the controls, effectively caging her in. “Let me know if you’re uncomfortable,” he says, and Rey can hear the concern in his voice. “I’m alright.” What she didn’t say was that here, in his arms, she felt more safe and cared for than she had in her entire life. 

*****

“Rey.” A soft voice pulled her from sleep. “Rey, we’re here.” As she opened her eyes, she realized she’d let her head lean back against Kylo’s shoulder, and one of his arms was draped across her waist. Rey pulled herself into a sitting position. “Sorry, guess I didn’t sleep well last night.” “No, no it’s alright.” The truth was Kylo had felt happier than he had in his entire life when Rey had trusted him enough to fall asleep with him. But he couldn’t say that. Not yet. 

Kylo led Rey into the Sith temple. She expected to be fearful of this place, but instead she felt calm. As if this is where she was meant to be. As the floor beneath them began to sink, Rey reached out for Kylo’s arm. Maybe it was all in his head, but it seemed she held on just a bit longer than she would have just to steady herself. Finally, they were there. A voice, the same voice Rey had heard just the previous night, boomed in their ears. “Long have I waited…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter, but the next chapter's a bit longer

“For my grandchild to arrive!” Rey turned and was met with the face of her only living family. Emperor Palpatine. “Let the ceremony begin!” The Sith surrounding them began to chant. “Kill me,” the emperor said. “It is your birthright.” Rey hesitated for a moment. “I have a few conditions.” “I do not care, once I am dead you can do as you please. It matters not how you choose to rule once I am dead.” It was at this moment that Rey realized she had no weapon. How was she to kill him if she was unarmed? As if sensing this, Kylo held out his arm. “Use mine,” he said, the hilt of his saber reflecting the dim light. 

With no hesitation, she ignited the saber, and with one stroke, severed the emperor’s head from his body. At once, the Sith screamed, “All hail Empress Palpatine!”

***

Back on the TIE Silencer, Kylo asked, “What were your conditions?” Rey almost looked embarrassed before replying. “Well, I want to live somewhere central, not out here in the Unknown Regions.” He nodded. “And the other?” “I want you to rule alongside me.” Kylo was shocked. “I don’t know anything about ruling a galaxy, and-” she hesitated. “I don’t want to do this alone.” Kylo placed an arm around her shoulder. “You don’t have to. I’m with you until the end.” 

The news of the new Empress traveled fast. When the pair returned to the Supremacy, everyone in the docking bay was on bended knee. Kylo once again led Rey back to his quarters. “What now?” “Well,” he began. “There’ll be a coronation for you, and then most likely a feast in your honor. You’ll have a new wardrobe fitted, and of course, decide where we’ll live.” Rey shuddered. It was going to be a long few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't sure what to call the person coronating Rey, so I kinda just made it up XD

About a month after visiting Exegol, Rey’s coronation was here. Her new maids dressed her in a gown of flowing red silk, diamonds hanging from her ears and neck. Her eyes shimmered and her lips were painted red. Kylo met her outside her rooms, wearing his armor and his cloak around his shoulders. “You look incredible,” he offered her his arm. “Thank you, as do you,” she smiled, taking his arm. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she was sure the coronation wasn’t the only reason. 

The Great Hall was filled with the highest ranking First Order officers. Of course, all members would be required to watch. It was, after all, being broadcast across the galaxy. First Order flags were hung from the ceiling, and red roses were everywhere. Rey was escorted to the front of the room, where the High Minister was waiting. Once she arrived, the room fell silent. “Ladies and Gentlemen of the First Order,” he began. “Today we celebrate the coronation of the rightful Empress, Rey Palpatine. My lady,” he turns his attention to Rey. “Do you swear to uphold your duties as Empress, to serve the First Order and your people as you see fit, and pledge your allegiance to your Supreme Leader?” 

“I swear it on my life,” Rey replied. The High Minister turned. To his left was a crown sitting on a velvet pillow. Rey bowed her head, and the crown was placed into her hair. The High Minister smiled, and Rey turned to face her people. “All Hail Empress Palpatine!” Everyone in attendance knelt, and Rey was surprised to see Kylo kneeling too. 

***

After the cheers had subsided, Kylo once again offered his arm. He led Rey just down the hall and into the banquet, where 2 thrones sat waiting. “After you,” he gestured to one of the thrones. Rey took her seat and Kylo followed suit. Hours passed, dinner was had, diplomats were entertained. At last, Kylo rose from his throne. “I believe it’s tradition for the Empress to have the first dance.” Rey smiled and took his hand. The pair took to the floor, people and couples clearing out of the way. The musicians began to play, and they began to dance. 

For a few moments, it was just them. Nothing else in the galaxy mattered. The applause of the crowd broke their daze, and other couples began to join them on the dance floor. “Rey,” Kylo almost whispered. “If you don’t want to keep dancing with me, I understa-” “No,” she cut him off. “I want to.” He placed his hands back on her waist and began to sway with the music. Rey’s arms tightened around his shoulders. She felt so happy in this moment, she never wanted it to end. As the night went on, they continued to dance, neither willing to let the other go. At some point, Rey had rested her head on Kylo’s shoulder, and he swore his heart melted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's crown (red gems instead of blue): artfire.com/ext/shop/product_view/elviejewelrydreams/15412839/giovanna_gold_queen_crown_baroque_crown_blue_queen_tiara
> 
> Rey's dress: https://www.aliexpress.com/item/33023566278.html


	5. Chapter 5

The Imperial couple decided it was time for the festivities to end. With Rey’s arm wound around his own, Kylo proceeded to lead her out. As they reached Rey’s quarters, he stopped. “Stay with me tonight.” Rey looked at him, her hair sweeping over her shoulder. “Please.” Kylo looked at her as if she were the only thing in the galaxy that mattered. “Let me change,” Rey said. Before opening her own door, she leaned over, kissing Kylo on the cheek. He hoped she hadn't seen him blush, and quickly returned to his quarters.

In her own room, Rey’s maids made quick work of unlacing her gown and removing her jewels. Her crown was placed in an ornate glass case. After putting on a nightgown that fell to the floor, she went to the refresher to wash her face. Once her skin was clean, Rey braided her hair and slipped on a robe. “I won’t be needing anything until morning,” she told her maids. “You are dismissed until then.” The girls curtsied and left. Rey left the room shortly after and entered Kylo’s. He was waiting for her by the door, closing it behind her. 

“It’s very late,” he told her, knowing she wouldn’t be adjusted to the time they kept on the Supremacy. “We should get some sleep.” Rey shed her robe and walked over to his bed. After a while, he joined her. They laid across from each other in silence, slight tension filling the air. Kylo shifted onto his side before speaking.  
“Rey, could I- I mean, is it alright if I hold you?” His voice sounded timid, like a frightened child. “Please,” she replied. He moved closer to her, taking her in his arms. “Kylo,” she whispered, but he already knew what she would say. “Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.” Taking a slight risk, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, and when she did not object, another one. “When I was a child, my life was devoid of love of any sort. After my parents left, I was on my own. I’ve been on my own for so long, and now-” Rey said, tears beginning to form. “Now I’m here, and you’re here. Kylo, this scares me so much. I’ve never felt like this before, it scares me. I mean, it should scare me, but sometimes it doesn’t. When you’re with me, everything feels right. Like I’m safe.” 

Kylo gently brushes her hair away from her face along with her tears. “The light side tells us to repress these feelings,” he begins. “When I was young, I was told that feeling resentment for my parents sending me away, loneliness, misunderstood, they were all wrong. I never was to feel anything. Now I know better. My anger makes me stronger, the loneliness I felt gives me a reason to fight. I never want you to think you’re wrong to feel ~anything~ Rey. And you don’t have to be afraid. I’ll keep you safe, whatever the cost.” 

Rey had started to doze as Kylo spoke, but she knew what he said was true. Deep in her heart, she knew she made the right decisions, she knew she was in the right place, and maybe, just maybe, she knew that she was loved here. 

~She was surrounded by tall grass. Several waterfalls flowed behind her. Birds chirped and flowers bloomed. There was a woman walking towards her. She was beautiful. “Hello Rey,” she said, sitting in the meadow next to her. “Who are you?” The woman smiled. “A friend, someday maybe family. Rey, I’ve come to talk to you about Kylo.” Rey was suddenly on her guard. “What do you know about him?” “More than you know. Relax, I’m not here to turn you against him. I come with advice.” 

“What sort of advice?” The woman smiled again. “The men of his family are very stubborn. Rey, he loves you, he truly loves you. But it’ll take him a while to tell you. Be patient with him, life has not been kind. Show him the compassion that others never could.” The woman stood to leave, but Rey called after her. “Wait!” “You’ll be alright dear, you have each other.”~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are being caught ;)


	6. Chapter 6

As usual, Kylo woke very early. However, today, he did not get out of bed to train. Rey was curled into his chest, her arms wound around his torso. Her snores filled the room and he smiled. He knew what he felt for her, and it terrified him. She deserved more, so much more than him. He wasn’t able to dwell on that much longer, Rey was slowly waking up. “Good morning, my Empress.” She smiled, a smile that could outshine a thousand stars. “Good morning, Supreme Leader.”

Rey had to return to her quarters to dress, and returned to Kylo in a royal blue dress, her hair falling loosely around her face. Kylo walked up to her, cupping her face. “You look lovely as always.” She blushed. “Thank you.” They began to walk down the halls toward the throne room. “There will be subjects here today,” he told her. “People asking for money or food or whatever else they can think of. It’s our job to decide if they get it.” “Sir,” General Hux turned the corner. “I need a word with you for a moment, Your Grace,” he bowed to Rey. “I’ll be just a moment, go ahead in.” 

Rey pushed the heavy doors of the throne room open and proceeded to her throne. As she passed, everyone bowed or curtsied to her, only straightening once she’d passed. Her throne was equal in size to Kylo’s, and overlooked the massive court gathered before her. After a few minutes, Kylo entered. The crowd once again bowed to him, but he did not see them. All he saw was his Empress, her tiara glittering in her hair. Gone was the sand rat of Jakku, in her place stood a strong, powerful woman.

Kylo took his place next to Rey as the first man approached the thrones. “Your Imperial Majesties,” he bowed deeply. “My name is Tinor Vikar of Fothen. I come before Your Graces today to request help for my village. There was a great fire last month, and we still have yet to recover.” Kylo held up his hand. “Why is it that we should help you?” Tinor continued, “My lord, our village has sent more than half of our crops to the local stormtrooper battalion for seven years, but we’re running out of food.” Rey winced. She knew all too well what it was like to be hungry. “Tinor,” she said. He turned to face her. “Y-yes, my lady?” 

“How long has it been since every person in your village has had enough to eat?” Tinor thought for a moment. “I’m not sure, Your Grace, we’ve had to set up rations, some days some get more food than others, some days I don’t eat at all.” Kylo looked to Rey, seeing her sympathy. “How much do you need?” “I’d estimate at least seven standard ration packs per person, and our village has 90 people. If I may, my lady, we also desperately need med kits as well. Infection kills as many as starvation.” 

“Kylo,” Rey turns to face him. “Kylo what can we do?” “Whatever you feel is necessary, darling.” He cringed. Did he really just call her ‘darling’? “Tinor,” Rey says, walking towards him. “We will send 3 ships fully stocked with food, medicine, and anything else your village will need.” Tinor began to cry. He bent to kiss the hem of her dress. “Thank you my lady, oh thank you! Thank you Supreme Leader!” Rey took his hands. “Go tell your people that help is on the way.” Tinor ran from the room screaming, “All hail our merciful Empress!”

Returning to her throne, she spoke. “I know that was probably a bit excessive, but I know what it’s like to go days without food. I know what it’s like to almost die of a simple cut. I had to help them Kylo, I ~had~ to.” He took her hand and kissed it. “I know you did, I know.” He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's dress and tiara in this chapter:   
>  https://www.lulus.com/products/all-about-love-royal-blue-maxi-dress/762612.html  
> https://cassandralynne.com/products/wedding-tiara-of-round-crystal-stones


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I need to go to bed and take a break from writing. It's 12:19 AM and I have up to chapter 11 finished. Enjoy!

Weeks passed in a similar fashion. Their people came and went, requesting supplies and the like. Though not all of them got what they needed, they all walked away with a newfound respect for Rey. She’d earned the title “Empress Rey, The Merciful” for the kindness she showed her less fortunate subjects. In these same weeks, Rey and Kylo’s relationship grew. It was not uncommon to see them strolling the corridors with Kylo’s hand on Rey’s back, or their hands joined while in the throne room. Rey’s dream was turning out to be right, Kylo was slowly opening up to her.

The Supremacy needed maintenance, so the Empress and Supreme Leader could now be found on the beaches of Scarif. As the sun set, Kylo had his arms around Rey. His feelings for her had not changed, rather grown steadily. He loved her. He loves her so much it hurts. “Rey,” he whispers in her ear. “I’ve been thinking. A lot, actually. About you.” Her heart stopped. This could go one of two ways. “I can’t deny what I know to be true any longer. Rey, I’m in love with you.” 

Her world froze. It was just him, just Kylo. He was all she saw, the slight fear in his eyes, clearly awaiting a response. “Kylo,” she began to cry. “Kylo, I love you too.” He broke. He picked her up, pressing her to him. Tears flowed from both of them, and they clung to each other as if their lives depended on it. There on that beach, in each other’s arms, nothing else mattered. The rest of the galaxy could wait. As he held her, Rey smiled. His arms felt like home.

They dined that night on the beach with the breeze in their hair. Kylo fed her pieces of fruits from every system. “I have a gift for you,” he told her after they’d eaten. With a wave of his hand, a package appeared on the table before her. Inside was a kyber crystal. “Oh Kylo, thank you!” She sprang up from her seat to hug him. He looked into her eyes, and she looked into his. When their lips met, everything stopped. Her arms went around his neck, and Kylo pulled her close. For just a moment, everything was ~right~.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were spent constructing Rey’s new lightsaber. Kylo also insisted on teaching Rey to fight. “If something were to happen to you, I need to know you can defend yourself.” Rey laughed. “Are we going to forget how I defeated you that night in the forest?” “I let you win!” One problem presented itself during Rey’s training, while sparring, Rey couldn’t bear to lay a hand on Kylo, and vice versa. “Rey, it’s alright, I can take it.” “I know you can! I just can’t do it! Not to you!” When she began crying, Kylo shattered. “Come here love, I’m sorry,” he ran to her, pulling her into his lap. “It’s ok, I understand.” He should have known. She had ~nobody~ before him, and he was asking her to harm him. He held her for a while before suggesting something else. “How about this, what if I summoned some of the Knights? Would that be easier for you?” 

Rey considered for a moment. The Knights Of Ren were unknown to her. Sure, she’d seen them in the past, but other than that, she had no clue who they were. “Yes, but don’t make them go easy on me.” Now it was Kylo’s turn to hesitate. His Knights were viscous, he did not want his precious Rey exposed to that. “Alright love, I’ll speak to them and we’ll meet tomorrow. Let’s get you some food.” 

***

As promised, the following day, Kylo met with his Knights. “As you know, I want Rey to learn to fight. However, she finds it difficult to learn with me. Hence, your presence. You will teach her to fight and defend herself, alongside me. Let me make one thing ~very~ clear to you.” Kylo ignited his saber, holding it to Cardo’s neck. “I understand that Rey may sustain minor injuries during the course of her training. But,” he moved the saber closer. “If she is seriously harmed, I will not hesitate to kill each and every one of you. Am I clear?” “Yes Supreme Leader,” they all said at once. With that, they proceeded into the gym. 

Rey was already waiting for them. She smiled upon seeing Kylo, but her smile faded once Ap’lek charged at her. She swiftly dodged the attack, but was knocked off her feet by Vicrul. Using the Force, Rey brought a training saber to her and ignited it. The three of them moved about the room, gracefully dodging blows dished out, all the while Kylo stalked around the room, his eyes never leaving Rey. The “battle” continued, and soon Kuruk joined. Kylo was impressed. Rey was fending for herself quite well. 

Then, she stumbled. Her ankle twisted, and Ap’lek’s blade found a home in her arm. Her cries of pain once more broke Kylo’s heart. “Stop!” He called off the Knights, and they quickly backed away from her. Kylo ran to her side. “Hey, hey, I’ve got you, you’re ok,” he soothed as she cried. “You are dismissed,” he said to his Knights, and they filed out of the room. “It’s alright sweetheart, you’re alright, let me see.” He examined her arm. The gash was deep, but the bleeding had slowed. Kylo laid his hand over the wound. Closing his eyes, he channeled the Force to her, healing her. After a moment, there was only a faint scar remaining. “I should have told them not to-” “No, I asked you not to have them go easy on me. This is what I wanted.” He kissed her and helped her to her feet. “I think that’s enough training for today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo just wants her girl to be saaaafe <3


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo did not let her move from bed for the rest of the day. Though her arm was fine, he insisted. “You need rest,” he told her. He brought her her meals and sat with her in bed while she ate. “I have to go talk to the Knights. Rest for a while. I’ll be back soon, I love you.” Rey kissed him before he left. “I love you too.”

Though their faces were concealed, the Knight of Ren’s fear was visible. “I know what I said. If Rey was harmed, you all would die. I have since realized I said that in a moment where my judgement was not wholly clear. You will keep your lives, but the promise still stands. If she is ever hurt on your watch, you’ll have hell to pay.” Kylo turned and left the room. 

When he returned to their now shared quarters, Kylo was slightly enraged to see Rey moving around. “Kylo! I was just getting some water!” He scooped her into his arms and deposited her back on the bed. “Love, I asked you not to get up,” Kylo said, his brows furrowed. “Well can I at least have something to do? I’m bored out of my mind here!” Kylo laughed. “Alright my darling, alright.” He walked over to the dresser. Kylo turned to look at Rey, and when he saw she wasn’t watching him, he slipped something from the drawer into his pocket. 

Kylo went back to sit next to Rey. She shifted so she was leaning against his chest. “I’m so happy here,” she said. “I’m so happy with you. Back on Jakku, I’d all but accepted a life of loneliness. Kylo, I love you so much, I owe you my life.” He leaned to kiss her. “My love, you give me more than I deserve, you owe me nothing. Yet here you stay, by my side.” They lay together for who-knows how long before Kylo spoke again. “I suppose we could take a walk through the corridors."

***

The couple walked arm in arm aimlessly around the ship. ~Someday~ Kylo thought, ~We’ll have a palace somewhere.~ As was typical, stormtroopers pressed themselves against the wall as they passed. Kylo paid them no mind, his thoughts were on the woman beside him. They came upon a large window, which today had an amazing view of the Inner Rim. “It’s beautiful,” Rey said, almost in a whisper. “Not as beautiful as you.” Rey blushed and looked at Kylo, who was in front of her on one knee.

“Rey,” he began. “My Empress, my love, light of my life, I was lost before we met. A broken man with no purpose. Then you, my angel, you came into my life.” The working officers around them all stopped to watch. “I know it hasn’t been easy, and I can’t promise you that it always will be. But I can promise you that I’ll always be by your side. Rey, will you marry me?” From his pocket, he pulled a ring. A silver band with a blue crystal in the center. He looked at her with all the love and adoration in the world. There was no question about this. “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She said yes!


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo stood and Rey leapt into his arms. The people around them cheered. “I love you,” he cried. Rey kissed away his tears. Never in his life had he felt this happy. He slipped the ring onto her finger before breaking into a run down the hall. Rey laughed as people scrambled to get out of their way. Once back in their quarters, Kylo finally put Rey down. “This ring, it’s gorgeous,” she said. “Where did you get it?” Kylo took her hands in his. “It’s a part of my old kyber crystal.” Rey gasped. “I want you to know all of me. And while I can’t tell you everything yet, this is a start. Isn’t it?” She smiled at her fiance. “Yes, it’s a start.”

A special court meeting was called that night, and stormtroopers and officers alike were buzzing with excitement at what the announcement could be. The doors to the throne room opened, and heads bowed. Rey, clothed in a ball gown made from the finest Naboo pink silk, entered on Kylo’s arm. Once seated on their respective thrones, General Hux spoke. “Their Imperial Majesties are overjoyed to announce their engagement.” The court erupted in cheers. Some said “Long live the Supreme Leader!”, others “All hail our merciful Empress!”, but the sentiment was the same. They adored their leaders, and were eager to see them wed. 

The peace was broken by screams. “My lady!” A man, injured by the looks of him, ran into the throne room. “My lady, please come quickly, it’s urgent!” Rey looked around before standing. “Rey, wait!” Kylo was immediately behind her. “Let me go with you.” The man screamed again. “They’re running out of time! Please, Your Grace, you have to save them!” “Kylo, I’ll be fine, stay here. I love you.” Sparing him one last glance, she turned and ran after the man. 

The corridors were filled with smoke. There was blood everywhere. “What happened?” No response. The air around her became unnaturally cold. Something was wrong, very wrong. Rey went to turn around, but was stopped when cold metal met her temple. “Don’t move, my lady.” The voice was filled with hatred. She could not panic, she must remain calm. “You won’t do this,” Rey said. Her legs were kicked out from under her, and a cloth was pressed to her face. “But we will,” the same voice replied, and the world went black.

Back in the throne room, Kylo had had enough. “I’m going to see what’s happening.” The scene that met him was certainly unexpected. What made it worse was what he saw at his feet. Rey’s tiara, and her engagement ring. He knelt to pick up the objects. She was gone. She was ~taken~. Kylo screamed. All at once people flooded the hall. The Knights Of Ren surrounded him, awaiting orders. “Find her!” Nobody moved. “I SAID FIND HER DAMNIT!” The crowd broke up, the Knights however, stayed with their master as he wept. “Rey,” he sobbed. “My love, I will find you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to all my Poe fans, he is NOT NICE in this chapter.

Everything hurt. As Rey opened her eyes, she saw she was alone in---wherever she was. She did not panic, however. She knew Kylo would come for her. She tried to raise an arm, but they were bound together behind her, as were her legs. “Ahh, so good to see ‘the rightful empress’ awake.” She knew that voice. “Poe.” As she’d guessed, Poe Dameron walked into her line of sight. “I don’t even know what to say to you Rey.” He almost sounded disappointed in her. “What happened?” She stayed silent. Despite never having been in a situation like this before, Rey knew that silence was her friend here. “I see how it is.” Poe walked closer to her. “I cannot believe I ever trusted you.” He began walking away before turning on his heel and slapping Rey across the face. “You traitorous bitch.”

~Kylo~ she thought. ~Please, my love, find me~. “Let me speak to the general,” Rey said, her voice cracking. “You’re looking at him, Your Grace,” he mocked. “Oh? Oh, you meant Leia, of course you did. Well I got news for you, SHE’S DEAD. She couldn’t handle knowing that Palpatine had taken not only her father, not only her son, but you too. You know she thought of you as a daughter? Guess that didn’t matter to you.” Before she could respond, Poe slapped her again and left. ~Kylo, please, help me~.

***

“I do not care how long it takes, how many lives it takes, we will find her.” Kylo sits in front of his Knights as well as General Hux and Allegiant General Pryde. “Sir,” Hux interjects. “We have no clue where these attackers came from, or where they went. It will take time to fi-” Hux was unable to finish his sentence. Kylo had him firmly secured to the ceiling. “If that is the case, General, I suggest you double your efforts.” “Y-yes sir.” Hux’s airway was released and he slumped onto the floor. ~Find me…..~ “Rey?” Pryde looked at him as if he had 3 heads. ~Rey~ he spoke through their bond. ~Rey I hear you my love. I’m coming, don’t worry. Can you tell me where you are?~ But the bond had gone cold. 

***

Another slap. Rey still refused to talk. That had earned her her fair share of beatings. One had knocked her unconscious. But she stayed silent. ~I hear you……. I’m coming….~ “Kylo?” Poe smirked. “Oh, so the whore can speak? For a moment there I thought you’d gone mute! Last chance princess, if you don’t tell us something, you’ll regret it. She kept her mouth shut. “Fine,” Poe laughed, landing a punch to her skull. “Have it your way.” Before her world went dark again, she opened the bond and spoke two words. ~Resistance base~.

***

~Resistance base…..~ “Ready my ship,” Kylo commanded. “She’s at the Resistance base.” ~Hold on love, I’m on my way~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the POV switches every other paragraph in this chapter, they're also separated by ***. The first paragraph is Rey, next is Kylo, then back to Rey. Hope it isn't too confusing :D

Rey woke to screams and blaster fire. She tried to stand, but she was still bound. Her head pounded and her body ached. Yet she knew she must stay awake. 

***

As soon as the ship touched down, the Knights were on the Resistance like hounds. Kylo stood on the ship for a moment, watching his loyal men. Then, he ignited his saber and ran into the masses. 

***

She could tell he was here. She felt his presence. ~Kylo~ she thought. ~I’m here. Find me.~ Exhaustion flooded her body once again. She tried not to sleep, but her eyes drifted shut.

***

~I’m here………~ She was close. Kylo ran into every tent and structure, slaughtering all who stood in his way. ~Let this serve as a lesson~ he thought. ~To all who dare touch the empress.~ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the traitor, FN-2187, bolt into a tent. Klyo smiled before following him. “Too easy.”

***

Poe was once again screaming. About what, Rey wasn’t sure. She was so tired, so hungry. She knew what he was saying were words, but she couldn’t understand them. “Poe!” It was Finn. “You gotta get out of here, they’re here. They found her.” Rey perked up. Kylo was here, he found her. “What about her?” “Who cares! Leave her!” The men were so concerned with what to do with Rey, they didn’t see the tent flap open. “A poor decision, really.”

They turned to face him, but Kylo was not looking at them. He was looking at Rey, blood trickling from her nose and mouth. “Ushar,” he called, and a Knight appeared behind him. “Make sure ~no one~ survives.” “Yes my lord.” Kylo turned to the generals. “Run,” he whispered, and they ran. 

Kylo knelt next to Rey, his eyes taking in the damage they’d done. “Oh my love,” he began to cry. “I’m so sorry.” At his words, Rey woke again. “K-Kylo?” Everything around her was blurry. “Yes my love, I’m here. We’re going home now. You’re safe.” He cut the ropes loose and scooped Rey into his arms. Rey’s head drooped against his shoulder, she was out cold again. “Hux! Call the Knights back, tell the crew to have a bed ready in the medbay.” “Yes sir.”


	13. Chapter 13

The first thing she felt was warmth. She had been so cold before, how hadn’t she noticed? She heard voices around her. “How did they get in……..? They beat her pretty badly……..” Sleep was tugging at her again, but she knew this time she was safe. She gave in.

Kylo did not leave her side. In the week that she was asleep, he was right there, talking to her, making sure she knew he was there, that she was safe. He seldom slept. He was determined to be here when she woke up. “Sir,” the doctors told him. “It may be some time, you should rest.” He simply glared at them in response. Today, as every day before, he was holding her hand, when she squeezed his.  
“Rey? Rey, my darling, can you hear me? I’m here darling.” She slowly opened her eyes. “Kylo?” “Yes my love, I’m here,” he kissed her hands, her cheeks, her forehead. “Kylo, what happened?” He told her how the rebels had broken in, killed as many men as they could find. He told her about how that man knew she would follow him when she heard people needed help. “How did they know we’d called a court meeting?” “We have a spy among us.”

Over the next few days, Kylo remained in the medbay with his Empress. Rey was frightened, he could see that. Every time a doctor dropped something, she flinched. It broke his heart. But something else was bothering her. “I lost my ring,” she told him one afternoon after lunch. Kylo merely smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I have it here,” he placed it back on her finger. “They took it from you, along with your tiara. It’s how I knew you were--you were gone.” 

Kylo began to cry. Rey took his face in her hands and kissed him. “I just found you,” he wept. “I just found you and I almost lost you. I won’t let that happen again. I promise.” Rey made room him on the small bed. “Hold me?” Kylo couldn’t say no to her. He moved to lay next to her, and she all but climbed on top of him. “I love you Kylo,” Rey whispered before falling asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I'm a sucker for hospital fluff


	14. Chapter 14

Rey’s recovery was slow. Her physical injuries healed relatively quickly, but her mental state was--changed. She was frightened, afraid to go anywhere alone. But Kylo was patient. He went with her everywhere, making sure she felt protected. The day came for a court meeting, where their subjects would come before them. Rey was visibly anxious that morning. She refused to leave their bed, and was quite upset when Kylo disentangled her from his arms. “My love,” he said, sitting next to her. “You are safe, I won’t let anything happen to you again.” She took a deep breath. “I’m afraid, Kylo. What if they think me weak?” “They won’t. Come, let’s get you dressed.” 

Rey chose a gold silk dress, which Kylo laced for her. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist as they walked into the throne room. Their subjects bowed. Once she was seated, Kylo addressed the court. “You have no doubt noticed the additional security around the ship. This is not only for the protection of the Empress, but the whole of the crew. Now, I have learned of a spy among our ranks. This will not be tolerated. If any of you have information, seek Empress Rey or myself. We have no doubts that this is the reason the Resistance was able to break in on the night of our engagement. Now for a happier announcement.” Kylo reached out for Rey, and she joined him. “I have set a date for the wedding.”

The court cheered. “It will be 3 weeks from today on Naboo. The Empress and I eagerly await this day.” The couple sat back down. “3 weeks,” Rey asked. “Is that enough time?” Kylo smiled and kissed her hand. “Don’t you worry about a thing. I’ve taken care of everything, your only concern is the dress.” She smiled and turned her attention to her people. 

***

Later that day, Kylo showed her what he’d put together. “Only the highest ranking officers will be in attendance, the rest will watch a broadcast. The food, flowers, music, everything's set.” Rey leaned against his chest that night. “What would I do without you?” “Well,” he kissed her. “I suppose we’ll never know.”

~She was back on the Resistance base. There was a blaster pointed at her head. But it wasn’t Poe or Finn in front of her. No, it was Leia. “You took him from me,” she spat. “I almost had him back, and you took him away from me.” Rey shook her head. “You know that isn’t true!” The blaster was pressed into her temple. “You did this, this is all you fault, now you’ll pay.” She pulled the trigger.~

“No!” Rey couldn’t breathe. She felt like she was on fire. “No,” she said again. Kylo stirred next to her. “Sweetheart? Are you alright?” When she didn’t answer, he sat up. He saw the tears on her face, the fear in her eyes. “Hey, hey, c’mere. I got you, I’m here. You’re safe.” He leaned back so they were lying together, Rey in Kylo’s arms. “Shhh,” he kissed her temple, where the blaster had been in the dream. “It’s ok, you’re safe, I’m here.” Rey struggled to breathe. “Y-your mother, s-she was there instead of them. S-she killed me.” Kylo stiffened at the mention of Leia. 

“Rey, things may have been bad between us, but I know Leia She would never kill you, no matter what.” “She blamed me,” she said, and Kylo knew what she meant. “No, nothing is your fault.” Rey snuggled closer. “I’m here, we’re ok,” Kylo soothed, and soon, Rey was able to sleep again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be on a slight hiatus while I continue to write and do my school work online. Don't worry, I will finish this!

After a week or so, Rey’s nightmares vanished. She had daily meetings with the seamstress who was making her wedding gown. She was a kind old woman who’d served her grandfather in the first war. She held a deep respect for her Empress. “My lady,” she asked one day. “Forgive my blunt phrasing, but is there any possibility that your figure may change before the wedding?” Rey knew what she meant. Pregnancy. The truth was, she and Kylo had never gone that far. It almost happened one night, but Rey was afraid. 

“Kylo,” she’d said as she removed his hands from her waist. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” She wasn’t sure how she expected him to react. But he’d taken her hands in his, sweetly kissed her forehead, and hugged her to him. “Alright. We’ll wait.” Rey was confused. “You’re not mad?” Kylo had laughed. “Of course I’m not, love. If you’re not ready, then we wait.” He kissed her forehead again and that was that. 

“No,” Rey told the seamstress. “No, there’s no chance of that.” The old woman smiled. “Alright then dearie, what do you have in mind?” Rey thought for a moment. She had a few ideas, but she didn’t know if they’d work. “Well, I think I’d like a full skirt with a train. Ooh, and long mesh sleeves.” The seamstress grinned. “Anything else?” “I’d really love for it to sparkle. Like it’s covered in gems.” “Alright, I’ll see what I can do. Good day madam.”

Back in their quarters, Kylo was cleaning his saber when Rey returned. “How’s it going?” He stood to greet her. “Really good, we just discussed ideas today.” Kylo walked to his bedside table and took out a box. “Here, a little pre-wedding present.” Rey smiled as she took it. “Kylo, you didn’t have to.” She opened the box to reveal a new tiara with earrings to match. “Oh my, they’re beautiful! Thank you!” She threw herself into his arms. “Anything for my Empress, I love you.” “I love you more.” 

5 days later, her gown was ready. When Rey entered the room, there it was. It shimmered with thousands of gems, flowing from the waist to the floor. When the seamstress helped her into it, she nearly cried. This was everything that she’d ever dreamed of. “Your Grace, you look amazing.” Rey smiled. “Thank you, for all of this, it’s perfect.”

***

Tomorrow. The wedding was tomorrow. Everything was set. Tomorrow morning, two shuttles would depart the Supremacy, one carrying the bride, the other carrying the groom. Kylo was seated in his quarters, anxiety filling him. Rey knocked on the door. “I don’t want you to go,” he told her as she sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she moved to sit in his lap. “I know, I don’t either.” They decided last week to spend the night before the wedding away from each other. Rey would spend the night in the rooms she spent her first night here in. Kylo held her tighter. “I know it’s only one night, but I’ll miss you so much.” Rey leaned up to kiss him. “I know.” After a few moments, she stood. “I’ll see you tomorrow my love,” he said, pulling her in for another kiss. “I love you.” “I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's wedding tiara: https://www.sadoun.com/product/wedding-crown-queen-bridal-tiaras-bride-crown-with-earrings-headband-wedding-accessories-diadem-mariage-hair-jewelry-ornaments
> 
> Rey's wedding dress: https://www.veaul.com/bling-bling-champagne-see-through-wedding-dresses-2019-ball-gown-scoop-neck-long-sleeve-backless-beading-glitter-tulle-royal-train-ruffle.html


	16. Chapter 16

Rey woke early that morning. Her maids had travelled with her down to Naboo so they could help her prepare. Her gown hung in the corner and her tiara was polished. Everything was set. Rey tried to eat, but her nerves were making her feel sick. “Did I rush into this?” Her maids said nothing, knowing this was not a question for them. 

Across the grounds, Kylo was fastening his cape to his shoulders. He required far less time to get ready than Rey, but there was something he wanted to do before the ceremony. He clipped his saber onto his belt and left. 

Rey’s hair was curled into an updo, and her tiara was nestled into her hair. There was a knock at the door. “Come in,” Rey called. A servant entered with a bouquet of white roses. “From the Supreme Leader, my lady.” He bowed and left the flowers on the nearby table. Rey looked at the vase, seeing there was a note attached. ~My dearest Empress,~ it read. ~No doubt you’re nervous, I’m nervous too. Please don’t stress too much love, I’ll be with you soon. I’m taking a short trip to my grandmother’s grave. Don’t worry, I’ll be back in plenty of time for the ceremony. I love you eternally. Yours, -Kylo~

The Queen’s grave was in a lush garden. Flowers and trees grew everywhere. There were small animals scampering around the statue of Padmé. Kylo sat before it. “Grandmother, I know we’ve never met, but I feel as if I must speak with you. I’m marrying the woman of my dreams where you and grandfather were wed. I hope you’d like her. I think you would. She’s so much like you, well, what I’ve heard of you. She’s kind, smart, she keeps me calm. She’s so beautiful, grandmother, just like you.” Kylo looked up. “I have to go now. Thank you, for everything.”

Rey was laced into her gown, her flowers handed to her. It was time, she was about to marry the Supreme Leader. Captain Phasma, wearing her armor minus the helmet, was waiting for her. Having no living family, she was Rey’s first choice to walk her down the aisle. In her brief time aboard the Supremacy, she and Phasma grew quite close. It was nice, Rey thought, to be able to talk to another powerful woman. “Rey,” Phasma spoke. “It’s time.” Drawing a deep breath, Rey walked out into the morning sun.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the end! Hope you enjoyed!

Kylo was facing the water. He was trying to keep his nerves at bay, trying to tell himself that she hadn’t run away. But that was easier said than done. There was a slight breeze gently moving the trees. Then, he heard music. She was coming.

Rey took Phasma’s arm and led her onto the terrace. She saw Kylo turn to face her, and a smile broke on his face. All of her nerves melted away. He looked so happy, she thought. Happier than she’d ever seen him. As she reached him, he took her hands. “Take care of her,” Phasma said, clapping Kylo’s shoulder. “Of course.”

The First Order’s High Minister appeared behind them. “Loyal members of the Order,” he began. “We have gathered here today to witness the joyus union between our leaders. Empress Rey Palpatine and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren have led the Order thus far with grace never seen before. Empress,” he turned to Rey. “Do you swear to love and cherish Kylo, do you swear to protect him to the best of your ability, and do you swear to serve your people and the First Order as long as you live?” 

“I do,” Rey said with a smile. The High Minster turned to Kylo. “Do you swear to love and cherish Rey, do you swear to protect her to the best of your ability, and do you swear to serve your people and the First Order as long as you love?” “I do.” “Let the Force bless this union, I pronounce you wed.” When Kylo kissed her, the galaxy seemed to be at peace, if only for a moment. “I love you Kylo,” Rey whispered against his lips. She was home, and so was he.


End file.
